Battle of the Bands
by mistriss of darkness
Summary: there are to bands. three members each. both are loved so both are competing for the public attention. better summary inside. rated for now. might change
1. Preface

This is my new story, Battle of the Bands, and for now it is all human. I'm not implying anything but who know where this story will end up. You don't and neither do I so we will find out eventually. Before I give the summary I will forewarn you that I hate typing but the more I get into the story the more often it gets updated (reviews help too).

Now, on with the summary. The boys. They have known each other since they were in diapers. They are all amazingly talented in sports, music, and academics among other things. They were in a garage band in their early teens when they were learning how to play instruments. This progressed further as they were at a music contest and won a recording contract with the Denalli Corporation. Now, before you ask, yes they were all straight. They all had girlfriends when it was convenient but they stick to their music most of the time. They are also family men. Growing up close meant that their families were close. Emmett and Edward are both Cullens but are cousins and Jasper is just as close and they consider themselves brothers. Edward has a muscular build but not as big as Emmett the hulk and he has bronze hair with green eyes and acts like he is wise beyond his years. Emmett is tall and muscular with curly black hair and ice blue eyes and acts like a big kid most of the time and loves contests. . Jasper is more muscular than Edward but, again, not as big as Emmett with curly blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and is sensitive to everyone's feelings. Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock make up the band We're the Boyz.

On to the girls. They are very similar and very different to the boys. They have also known each other since forever and are all like sisters. They have movie star boys with them everywhere. They never last long, well, except Bella and Jessie McCartney. They went everywhere together. Rosalie and Bella, although you wouldn't know it, are cousins. Although Rose is a Hale and Bella is a Swan. Alice is a little pixie-like girl that has freaky psychic feelings with short black hair and almost purple eyes. Rose is a tall, blonde goddess who likes to work on cars in her spare time and has brown eyes with a red tint that shows her temper. Bella is just clumsy, beautiful, and smart all in one package with dark brown almost black wavy long hair and chocolate brown eyes. Mary Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, and Rosalie Hale make up the group We're the Girlz.

tell me how you liked it. my first attempt at Twilight so it will get better. i will try to post more soon so R&R!!!


	2. Where It All Began

Ch1: Where It All Began

"So girls, what do you think the new song's title should be?" Rose asked as we finished recording.

"I don't know but it better bring attention to us and away from that new boy band. We both came out at almost the same time and we have almost the same amount of fans. We just need to pull ahead. What do they look like?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. They, like us, didn't put themselves on their album cover. Maybe they want to stay out of the public eye for as long as possible, just like us," Bella replied back.

"You both know what this means right?" Rose asked.

"War."

"How are they so good?!" Edward asked frustrated.

"They just are. And who knows how good they look to match their skills," jasper continued.

"They are just below us on the scale of popularity. You know what?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We need to invite these girls on tour with us. Get our manager on the phone."

* * *

"Guess who that was on the phone, girls?" our manager, Esme, asked.

"Who?" Alice asked eager as ever to get more gossip.

"Carlisle, We're the Boyz manager," she replied.

"Why?" Rose asked always suspicious.

"They have invited us to go on tour with them. He didn't give specifics but it is in about 2 to 3 months."

"This is our chance!" Rose and Alice shouted.

"Then let's start planning."

"Are they in?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course they are. No one turns us down!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett is right. They are in. And their manager sounded pretty cute over the phone so I can't wait to meet her," Carlisle agreed.

"They lets get the news out. Oh, and Edward? Promise me your stupid girlfriend is not coming," Jasper pleaded.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Many groans came from all the boys.

* * *

"Bells? Are you here?"

"Sounds like lover boy is here!" Alice squealed.

"In here honey!" Bella called to her boyfriend Jesse McCartney.

"Hey baby. Hey Alice, Rose, Esme. Anything new in the world of my favorite singers?" he asked.

"Well, Hun, we are going on tour with our rivals, We're the Boyz. Are you going to come see us?" Bella asked.

"I'll be there whenever you want me to be."

"AW! Those two are so cute together!" the other three girls squealed together.

"So what's new, honey?" Edward choked out as Tanya, his dreaded girlfriend, sat on his lap.

"Nothing really. I just heard through the grape vine that you were going on tour," she replied sweetly.

"I was going to tell you the next time I saw you," he replied coolly.

"You could have called me!" she whined.

"Sorry. Emmett broke all the phones in the house and Carlisle doesn't let anyone use his."

"Fine. When do I have to be packed by?"

"Sorry, Hun. We're not letting anyone not in the bands on the busses."

"Who are you going to be touring with?" she asked.

"The elusive group We're the Girlz because they are our biggest competition at the moment and we want to know them better," Jasper intervened.

"Really? Well, for as good as they sing they are probably really ugly. So I'll meet you at your first stop. I have to deal with some family business so I won't see you until then. Love you, Hun!" and with that she up and left.

"Wow," all the boys said with their mouths open.

so? how did you like it? i don't know when i will post again so bear with me and please be patient. R&R please! luv u all!


	3. The First Sight and a Little More

Ch2: The First Sight and A Little More

(2 months later)

"Come on girls! It's time to leave!" Esme called from downstairs.

For the past two months everything was complete chaos and nothing went right. Jesse was going on his own tour and couldn't get out of it no matter how hard he tried. "Almost done! You know Alice and how she is about packing!" Bella called down the stairs with a chuckle.

"Don't we all?" Esme replied back with a chuckle.

"Alright. Alright. I'm done. Now don't do that around the boys. We don't want to scare them too early," Alice said winking at us and all of us started to laugh. With that we left in Rose's red BMW M3 convertible.

"Are we all ready?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Emmett's trying to make a portable statue of himself online to take with him," Jasper laughed all knowingly.

"Jasper or Edward, please take away his laptop and drag him down here. We have to meet the girls in an hour and that's how long it takes to get to the jet!" Carlisle said impatiently.

Jasper and Edward stood side-by-side at attention and saluted shouting, "Sir! Yes sir!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was almost done!" Emmett cried on the way down to Carlisle's Mercedes Bends. And it lasted all the way to the airport so that when they got to the jet he was sobbing like a child.

_Emmett's POV_

"Who is that?" a woman asked as she got on the plane.

"Oh, him? That is Emmett, our drummer/back-up singer. He can, surprisingly, play almost any object," I heard Jasper say as he laughed.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. She was tall, blond, and looked better than any model I ever saw.

"Why is he crying?" I heard the brunette say. I also saw that Edward couldn't take his eyes off her.

"He just wasn't allowed to finish his statue before we had to leave so he got his work canceled." Then he got a look at the last girl who walked in. she was short and had black hair and he couldn't take his eyes off her, either.

"Well, let me make introductions," Carlisle started. "Emmett you already know. This is Jasper and then there is Edward. I'm Carlisle, the manager. Now who are all of you?"

_Rosalie's POV_

Man is he hott! His muscles look bigger than my upper thighs! That is a really stupid reason for crying though. He must be the clown of the group.

Esme started to speak up so I had to pay attention. "This is Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. I'm Esme, their manager." I then noticed Bella looking at Edward with a strange look and that Alice had the same look with Jasper.

Suddenly Bella's phone went off with Beautiful Soul and I knew it was Jesse. "Hey, baby, what's up?" she asked walking away.

Then Edward's phone went off and he went to answer it with a pained expression.

"Wow. You two look a lot alike, Rosie!" Alice said looking back and forth between me and Jasper.

"Yeah you do, Jazz. What are you? Long lost twins or something?" Emmett teased.

"That's nonsense. I'm gonna go call mom and tell her we made it to the plane." Then I walked off taking out my phone.

"She's just tired because I woke her up early," Alice explained.

"I have to call my parents, too." With that Jasper walked off after me.

"Hey mom! We made it! And the guys are really nice. One, his name is Jasper, looks like he could be my twin!" after I said this I heard a sharp intake of breath from my mother. Then there was silence… oh no. what happened?!

_Bella's POV_

"Hey. How was your flight, honey?" I asked my boyfriend.

_"Not bad, dear, but I miss you. I will be there opening night no matter what happens. I hope your flight goes well and I hope you call me if anything, meaning those boys, happens. I love to hear from you so don't be afraid to call me anytime_." Aw! He is so sweet!

"Ok. I love you baby!" and then I hung up.

_Edward's POV_

"Hi Tanya. How was your flight?"

_"It would have been better if I were with you. I have some bad news. I can't make every show. Just a few but I will be there when you arrive at the airport to go with you to the hotel. I hope we can share a room," _she tried to purr seductively.

"Not so sure about the room thing but I am disappointed that you can't make it. I have to go. See you soon," and with that I hung up. This was going to be a long concert tour.

_No one's POV_

"MOM! DAD! Talk to me! What's going on?!" Jasper and Rosalie both shouted franticly into their phones…

so? how do you like it? if you don' then tell me whats wrong and i'll try to fix it! R&R plz!


	4. Finding Out The Truth

Ch3: Finding Out the Truth

_Jasper's POV_

"Dad? What haven't you told me?" I asked as my father took the phone from my crying mother.

"Son… You're adopted. You have a twin sister named Rosalie and her parents are your real parents. I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. We jus didn't want you to be mad at us."

"Put the phone on speaker, please, because I want to talk to both of you." I heard the beep and continued, "I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I love you guys but I have to go talk to Rosalie. We will be touring together for the next year or so. Love you. Bye," and with that I hung up and went to find Rosalie.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Mom? Why are you crying? Let me talk to dad. Hey, Daddy. What's wrong with Mom? I told her that I was going on tour with a guy named Jasper that looked like he could be my twin. Dad, am I adopted?" I asked worried.

"No honey. But I have something to tell you. You do have a twin brother that we had to give up for adoption when you were born."

"But why?!" I screamed.

"Your mother and I were just out of high school and we couldn't handle two of you so we had to give him to a family a couple hours away. We never thought you would meet. But please don't be mad at us. We did what we had t…" I just hung up the phone.

"Whatever. I just need to think things through. And I have to find Jasper. I want to get to know him. And see if he knew about this."

"I just found out from my parents. Let me guess, you got the real ones and are mad at them for keeping you in the dark?" With that I just started crying. He just came over and wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

Suddenly I heard a choked sob and looked over his shoulder and saw Alice starting to cry and Emmett glaring at Jasper with hatred. Then she ran away and he stalked away. "Oh know. They think we're together. Can you go after Alice? I saw the way you two looked at each other. Tell her to meet us all in the conference room. We have to let everyone know and I have a feeling that she won't talk to me right now."

"And can you go after Emmett? I know you like him, too. And I want you to stop crying, also." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran to find Alice.

Well, wow! He really is my brother. Alice will be very mad at me until the explanation. I wonder what Emmett will say when he sees me.

"Did you guys see what way Emmett went?" I asked Esme and Carlisle who were sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and talking.

They just pointed and I jogged that way. "Emmett?" I called to the closed door of one of the rooms with a bed.

"Go away and find your boyfriend," he shouted.

"I don't have a boyfriend to find!" I shouted back.

"They why were you and Jasper so lovey dovey with each other?"

"Can you let me in so that I can explain?" With that he opened the door and let me walk past him and to the bed. "I… We, Jasper and I, just found out some disturbing news. We are twins that were separated at birth. He is my brother, not my boyfriend. Besides, I like someone else on this trip," I said with a suggestive tone.

"Edward? He has a girlfriend." I just shook my head no. "Carlisle and Esme are getting pretty chummy, too." Again I just shook my head. Then who? The pilot?" Instead of giving him more hints I just kissed him. "Oh," he breathed.

"Come on. We have to meet the others in the conference room to explain things.

_Jasper's POV_

"Alice!" I called as I saw she was in _MY _room with the door shut.

"Go away!" she cried.

Now she may have locked the door but I have my own key. "Get out!" and then I went over to hold her. She tried to push me away telling me to go find my girlfriend.

"No. I don't have one yet but I hope that she will give me a chance to explain myself before-"Before I got to finish she punched me in the jaw.

Then Bella came in and told Alice that there was a meeting in the conference room. She came over and dragged her out as she tried to refuse.

"Jazz, get out here. I will have Esme find you some ice." And with that they walked off.

"Man, does she pack a punch!" I murmured to myself and walked the same way the girls went.

_Bella's POV_

I wonder what Ali saw that made her punch Jasper. I know it must have hurt but he didn't show it. In fact all I saw in his eyes when he looked at her was complete adoration. That is the same look Alice had on her face when she first saw him.

Rose is going to make an announcement and Jasper is holding her hand. Now I know why Alice was crying and punched Jasper.

"Excuse me. We have some very important news. Jasper and I are long lost twins. My parents are his parents and he is my brother. We are sorry if you all thought otherwise but we didn't know until today. We both got the news from out parents. Ali?" and Alice looked her way. "We are very sorry about the misunderstanding. He was just comforting me after talking to my parents."

Then she ran away with Emmett at her heals. She came back a minute later and asked Jasper to go get something for her. When he left she winked at him on the way out. "Alice? Do you forgive me?" Alice nodded her head and then hugged her.

Suddenly she exclaimed, "I forgot my purse in the room I was in!" and she ran off to get it.

So how did you like it? It was my longest chapter yet so I would like more than one review please. I want to thank the people that have reviewed the previous chapters and if you have any input or suggestions just let me know. Again, R&R!!!!!


	5. The Truth and a Little More?

Jasper's POV

This is just great. I have a key to get into my room but not out of it. Wait. I hear someone coming down the hall. I bet…

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked me.

"Don't shut the do… never mind. Someone rigged the door so you can only open it from the outside. We are now stuck until someone comes to get us."

"Rose! She is a conniving brat and I have taught her well. We did the same thing to get Bella and Jesse to get them together."

I had to think about that for a moment. Does that mean she likes me? Or that Rosalie thinks we should get together? "This is my room. Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I left my purse in here. Remember? I left when Bella dragged me out after I punched you? I am sorry about that, by the way. I thought you were trying to use me to cheat on Rose. I am really sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, you could answer a few questions for me." Then she nodded so I continued, " How old are you?"

"How old do I look to you?"

"You look like you are seventeen or eighteen. Am I right?" She nodded her head at the second one. "Okay, when is your birthday?"

"I was born on October 11, 1992."

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope. Now it is my turn for the Spanish Inquisition. How old are you? Nineteen?" I nodded my head. She was good. "Well then your birthday has to be sometime in June of 1991, right?"

"How did you do that? Yes that's right. I was born on the 19th. And you already know that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Good."

"How is that good?" I asked, confused.

"Cause I wanna be your girlfriend," and with that she launched herself at me and we started kissing. "Is that okay with you?" she asked pulling away with a scared look on her face.

"I thought you'd never say that! I'm glad you left your purse in my room!"

"Remind me to thank Rose," she started.

"And Emmett, too." I finished a little louder.

"You're welcome!" we heard Emmett yell through the door and then a smack. "Ow Rose! Why did you do that?"

"You lug head! You just ruined their moment!" Rose said. "Sorry Ali! Sorry Jazzy! Just wanted to let you know that we have a meeting in 2 minutes for take-off."

"Fix the door before you go, Rose. We will be there when we get out." Alice told them with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure I want her to. I would not mind being stuck in here with you for the whole flight." I said this as I kissed her cheek.

Edward's POV:

Rosalie and Emmett left a few minutes ago telling us to meet them in the lounge. Right before they left we were told that we would be taking off soon so we all needed to be together. The new couple said they would get Alice and Jasper on the way.

Now it was time to go so we all filed out of the room in the order of Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and then me. When we got to the room I saw Rosalie and Emmett on the only couch with Alice and Jasper on the loveseat beside them. Carlisle and Esme sat in the armchairs beside each other on their other side. That left the small loveseat to Bella and I. Oh, boy, what do I do now? I need a seat with a seatbelt and that is the only one left.

"Edward, Bella please sit down. We need to go over the rules for the plane." Bella and I looked at each other and she blushed with embarrassment. I offered her my arm and she took it and I escorted her to the seat. We got the whole way there then we all burst out laughing. It was going to be our first in-joke of the trip. "Good, now that we are all seated, we can buckle up for take-off." As Carlisle said that the seatbelt light went on and the pilot told us to be ready for take off.

"Right, now Carlisle and I have been discussing the rules of the plane and they are that you are not allowed to rough house, fight, or any other game that will cause physical destruction," Esme said looking pointedly between Alice and Rose. Then I noticed Carlisle giving the same looks to Emmet and Jasper. Well, at least they found the right girls for themselves. I guess that Bella and I are the only ones that stay out of trouble… at least she does. I am more are a secret mastermind.

"Eddie? Anyone in there?" Emmet said taking me out of my reverie by knocking on my head.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Come back to people land. The girls had an idea on how to pass the time." Emmett walked back to his seat with a snicker.

"As I was saying, we came up with a game on how to get to know each other. This is how we spent the time when I wasn't allowed to go shopping."

"Should we be afraid?" I asked. I looked at Bella and she just nodded her head. Great, another way for Emmett to embarrass me.

"Don't worry Eddie, it's not like their not gonna find out eventually." Can you guess? Yes, Emmett.

"What might we find out, Eddie? What deep dark secrets are you hiding?" Bella came up behind me, then whispered in my ear, "I will find out, _Eddie_." Then she walked away while I shivered. Everyone laughed at my expression.

"I take that as a yes, then? Everyone is playing?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes!" Rose, Emmett, and Jasper chorused.

"Do I have to?" Bella asked without much.

"You have no say in this Bella. We all know quite well that you will do anything that Rose and I tell you to do," Alice told her firmly.

"Fine, I'm in."

Suddenly every pair of eyes in the room were looking at me. Fine, if they want to play, I'll show them how to play. "Alright, but only if I get to chose the next game," I told them with a glint in my eyes.

"Girls," Esme called down the hall.

"Yes?"

"You know the rules with your game. Remember what happened last time. Think about Poor Jesse and the eternal scars you caused him. You can play this game but keep out of the danger zone," she told them with a stern voice. "Have fun now. Good luck boys, I hope you make it out alive." With that she laughed and walked away again.

All of a sudden we heard this laughter and looked and saw the girls doubled over.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I'm not so sure about this game anymore…"

hope you like it. it took me forever to write it. i have major writers block so if you have ideas let me know. R&R please!


	6. Notice

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Go ahead, throw stuff at me. I know I deserve it. Unless I get told to continue this story I am going to delete it. I will give it to June 25 and if anyone wants it continued just tell me. Even just one person and I will update immediately. Again I am so sorry readers. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me.

As always,

Mistriss of Darkness


End file.
